Great Escape
|romaji = Dai Dassō |translated title = Great Escape |release = July 19, 2019 |engrelease = July 19, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Outer Space Battle |next = To Each Their Own Plans }} |Dai Dassō}} is the 50th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary At the Galactic Prison, two members of the Galactic Patrol assess the damage done following Moro's escape. When one of them suggests being wary of the other convicts, his co-worker tells him that they would never be able to escape on their own. They head to the control tower where they watch another member of their Galactic Patrol escort the Macareni gang to their cells. Just then a bolt of energy from New Namek propels itself off world and into and through the Galactic Prison which shuts down the power, causing all of the cells holding the convicts to open up. The convicts begin to break out, including Saganbo, who leads a group of Galactic Patrol Prisoners in an assault against the guards, stealing their weapons and demanding that their spaceships be returned to them. He asks the rest of the convicts to join up along with him, of which the Macareni gang are included. Jaco and Merus, still aboard their Galactic Patrol spaceship, are told about the breakout by Irico. Esca then remembers what Moro's third wish was; for all of the prisoners to go free. As Moro finishes telling Goku and Vegeta of his wish, the convicts arrive on a spaceship next to them. The spaceship fires a large beam of energy at Goku, Vegeta and the Grand Supreme Kai, though they manage to avoid it. Moro lands on the ship and Sagano bows before him. Moro commends him on the small army that he has brought with him and says that he shall share his power with them in return. On the ground below, Goku and Vegeta suddenly feel the convicts energy grow as a pile of them jump out of the ship, ready to confront the trio. They charge at Goku and Vegeta, who transform into Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. Naturally, they easily plow through the convicts, who are stunned at their strength. Before they lose confidence, Saganbo orders them to keep fighting or risk going back to prison. Moro begins to absorb up Goku and Vegeta's energy again, with Goku and Vegeta reverting to Super Saiyan God. Goku attempts to charge Moro, but is reverted to Super Saiyan 3 and is struck down by Saganbo. Vegeta, whose strength is also being sapped begins to struggle, as does the Grand Supreme Kai due to his previous battle with Moro in space. Goku and Vegeta, now down to Super Saiyan, continue to fend for themselves while Goku asks Moro why he is doing all this. Moro responds that he desires to create an ideal galaxy where he is free to consume planets as he wishes. He also detests the sort of peace that people want to preserve and believes such people should be eradicated. Goku and Vegeta then revert to their normal states. Merus and Jaco then go to the ground to help their comrades, using their advanced weaponry to down the convicts. Merus advises retreating, as they cannot defeat Moro. Esca uses his healing ability to restore some of the Grand Supreme Kai's strength. Goku grabs a hold of Jaco and Merus, intending to use Instant Transmission to retreat to Galactic Patrol HQ, and the Grand Supreme Kai grabs Esca and teleports there himself. Goku is held up by Vegeta, who refuses to leave out of pride and tells Goku to go without him before flying off in the direction of Irico's spaceship. With no other choice, Goku teleports everyone but Vegeta away. Vegeta catches up with Irico's spaceship and demands to be let inside. As the convicts chase after the ship, Irico pushes it to max speed and it escapes the convicts. Irico tells Vegeta that they too are returning to HQ, but Vegeta forces him to travel to a different place: Planet Yardrat. Appearances Characters Locations *Galactic Prison *New Namek Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan Battles *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Grand Supreme Kai vs. Convicts *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Saganbo *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Base) vs. Convicts *Goku (Super Saiyan/Base) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Convicts *Merus and Jaco vs. Convicts Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 50 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters